


Return to Me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Francesca sulks over lost love.





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Return to Me

  
OK, raise your hand whoever disliked the way CotW ended? Good, I'm not  
alone! The idea of everyone drifting apart like that made me cry! So, I  
decided to change it a little. None of that stuff in the final scene  
(Huey and Dewey becoming comedians, Frannie and the immaculate  
conceptions, Turnbull getting acquainted with a bus, etc) actually  
happened, except the part about Stella and Vecchio getting married and  
moving to FLA. Anyway, this story takes place a few months after the  
events of CotW. This is a story about Francesca and her reaction to  
losing a special someone to the call of the Northwest Passage. **I'd rate it a PG, for a minor amount of sexual innuendo at the end.** Nothing  
graphic, honest. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Due South and Alliance, not me, and  
I realize that, no matter how much I want to make them mine. The song "My  
Heart Will Go On" belongs to Celine Dion and James Horner and the man who  
did the lyrics, as well as the movie TITANIC (and anyone who needed me to  
tell you that has not been listening to the radio or watching the  
television for the past year).   
  
  


## Return to Me

  
by: Compass  
  
  
It had been six months since Frannie last saw him. He'd taken off for  
Canada, leaving her to deal with her wounded brother alone. She could  
have hit him for that.  
  
If she hadn't been so sad that he didn't return.  
  
As the time had passed following Buck Frobisher's announcement that Fraser  
and Ray had gone off in search of the Northwest Passage, Francesca had  
tried to forget, tried to hide her feelings. How could he just ride out  
into the icy wilderness and leave her alone like this? He'd told her so  
many times that he would come to her when it was appropriate, that  
eventually, they would be together.   
  
Then he had abandoned her, and broken her heart.  
  
Ray's wedding had cheered her a little. He and Stella made a great  
couple, and she knew they were living a happy life together down in  
Florida. But to dwell on that subject too long made her cry; *she* should  
have been the one in the white wedding dress, standing beside her own  
Prince Charming. But he had left her alone, with only the memories of his  
beautiful eyes and warm smile to remember him by.  
  
Tonight, she sat alone in her apartment. She had started renting it  
shortly after Ray's marriage: her brother's departure made her own   
loneliness only to obvious.   
  
Tonight was a difficult night. It was the six month anniversary of the  
day her love had jumped onto a plane and flown out of her life, and she  
felt like she definitely needed some pampering.  
  
Frannie'd made herself a sumptuous dinner of lasagna with red wine and a  
Caesar salad. Now she relaxed on the couch with an open box of chocolates  
and another glass of red wine, listening to the radio.   
  
And crying.  
  
She always let herself cry when she thought of him. Of him shivering in  
the frigid arctic cold. Of him being away from her for so long. Of him  
possibly forgetting she even existed; possibly becoming enchanted with  
some Inuit maiden and forgetting his Italian lover here in Chicago. She  
especially let herself cry when she thought of him while listening to a  
sad song.  
  
"Every night in my dreams I see you,   
I feel you;  
That is how I know you go on..."  
  
Tears streaked her cheeks.  
  
"....Far across the distance and spaces  
Between us  
You have come to show you go on."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Frannie looked up, quickly wiping the  
tears from her cheeks. Who could that be?  
  
"Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on..."  
  
She stood and walked to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Once more you open the door,  
And you're here in my heart and my heart will  
Go on and on."  
  
She peered through the peephole, and her breath caught.  
  
A familiar voice from the other side of the door. "It's me."  
  
"Love can touch us one time and last for  
A lifetime  
And never let go until we're gone...."  
  
She flung open the door, disbelief registering on her face.   
  
That same familiar voice, which she had dreamed of so long, speaking  
softly to her, "I'm back."  
  
"Love is when I loved you, one true time  
I hold to.  
In my life we'll always go on."  
  
He reached out a hand to brush away the tears that remained on her cheeks,  
and she felt herself melt at his touch. "I've missed you," he whispered.  
  
"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on...."  
  
She felt herself start to fall, but then he was there, and his arms were  
around her, and her cheek was pressed against his chest, and she was  
whispering, "Don't ever leave again."  
  
"Once more, you open the door..."  
  
His reply. "I won't"  
  
"You are here in my heart and my heart will   
Go on and on."  
  
His lips were on her, touching her, tasting her, making her feel alive for  
the first time in months.   
  
"You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that the heart does go on...."  
  
She didn't know when he had picked her up and carried her to the couch,  
but she felt the cushions rise up to meet her, and felt the sweet weight  
of his body resting on hers as their lips fused.  
  
"We'll stay forever this way...."  
  
Murmured between his wandering kisses, "I love you, Frannie....."  
  
"You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."  
  
Whispered back, throat tight with emotion, "I love you, too." She  
pressed her lips to his, then came up for air. "Don't ever leave again,  
Stanley. Please."  
  
He smiled down at her, a smile of a love that had never dimmed during his  
months in the upper reaches of the Great White North. "I never will,"  
he promised. Then their mouths were one again, and the world disappeared.  
  
He never did.  
  
THE END  
  
  
HAH! Betcha I had a lot of you thinking she was yearning for a certain  
hunk of a man who has a predication for wearing red serge, not a certain  
blue-eyed, blonde-haired, body-of-a-Grecian-God Chicago detective.  
I just couldn't resist. I LOVE this couple- they're my favorite, as  
Kowalski would put it, "duet" on the show! I wish more were done about  
them (hint, hint to all you fellow Duesers!!)! I'll post more. Promise!  
  
  



End file.
